Fighting What I'm Becoming
by eternally-fate
Summary: Claire does not want to become that person from the future, Peter doesn't want her to become like that either.


**Title:** Fighting What I'm Becoming(1/1)

**Fandom:** Heroes

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Peter Petrelli and Claire Bennet

**Summary:** Claire does not want to become that person from the Future

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing from heroes, I just love Peter and Claire and I was a Paire fan before I found out the truth and I Still Believe In Paire.

**Author's Note:** This story is mostly from Claire's POV

* * *

Their lives has never been easy, ever since finding out about these abilities

Being with the family was great and I always think about how much I took for granted

I'm at The Petrelli Mansion and I would do anything to just run away; go anywhere where no one could find me

She never knew how much she would miss California but she does

He smiles at her with that smile she loves so much; he pulls her to him, kisses her. His lips are soft like always it's always gentle and always passionate with so much tender, care and love

She miss the family

Always wondering if things were different

If they wouldn't have to fight their desire

The kiss deepens and she holds onto him for dear life cause she knows what this is, she knows what would happen if she let go and she's not ready to face reality, not just yet

Would I feel guilty

Peter always talk about destiny

She knows now that she can never run away from Destiny, Fate; she doesn't want to deal with all of this anymore, she just wants all the pain to go away, she doesn't want to be in love, she doesn't want to love anymore, her dad Noah Bennet died days ago and the only one who's been there for her is Peter, he's the only one that makes her feels safe completely, he always makes her feel better and always comfort her.

She has a guilty pleasure and so does he but none would ever admit it

They both doesn't want to break the kiss, he press his finger on her chin,. He kissed her lips tenderly, and cupped her face as he slowly pressed harder against her. He steps back to look into her eyes

"God, Claire, It's ..... he sees fear in her eyes. "Claire" he says softly

"I'm sorry, Peter," they finally break the kiss fully staring into eachother's eyes, her eyes gets wet with tears, looking so hurt and guilty, can't believe what she's about to do,

"I'm really sorry but this is the way it has to end."

He knows what she's about to do but he doesn't stop her or teleport away, he wants to know if she would really do it. She has a breaking point, she doesn't want to be close to anyone, not anymore , she lost her dad; Her dad Noah Bennet always looked out for her and she understand he did everything for her, he loved her like any real father could, she just want to be free and this is the only way she can do it.

She has a gun in her right hand now and she slowly back away, She swallows hard. She struggles on pushing that trigger ,she just need to shoot him and this would all end right now. She wouldn't care about anyone, She would just live by herself with no care in the world.

Claire just do it, he says and the most loving voice that hurts her and she's shock by his words would he really just make this that easy and so simple, tears brimming in her eyes.

Peter's face softened, You can't do it, can you. he say's looking deep into her eyes, not reading her mind at all he doesn't need to.

He hears the gun click, she moves her hand up with the gun still in hand, stops until the gun is right up against his chest; tears are falling faster than ever now and she doesn't care she just has to do this and she's about to pull the trigger.

"I'm so sorry Peter, I will always love you, but I just can't do this anymore."

She's about to pull the trigger and she finally does.

Claire hears a shot, She jumps up from the nightmare on Peter's bed, breathing hardly, panting with alot of fear in her eyes and her eyes start to get wet cause she has been having these dreams ever since Peter told her who she was becoming and it's 2 weeks later and it's still continues, everytime it gets so much worse ever since Peter told her what she is going to become, she has been scared cause she can't believe that she would do that.

"Are you okay," he asks running his fingers through her golden blonde hair

She starts to cry and he is next to her on the bed and she hugs him tightly like her life depends on it

It was just a dream, Claire." he says trying to calm her down

No, Peter you don't understand it keeps coming back over and over. "tears still falling" I don't want to become her, I don't want to be a killer. I can't understand why I would ever kill you."

Peter is quiet for awhile and then finally talks "Don't worry, I will make sure you will not become like that." tears quickly falling from her eyes and Claire responds." I can never loose you, if something happens. " she says while sobbing on his chest.

He remembers seeing Future Claire; she was so dark, she had brunette hair and she seemed cold hearted, he would do anything to make Claire, his Clarie with the sad little smile, golden hair and green eyes would never turn like that he would do anything.

"I promise nothing will never happen to me, You won't loose me.....I'll will always be here for you."

No matter what I'm feeling Peter is always there to help me and comfort me. I just hope that when he needs me that I could be here for him the same.

He hugs her longingly, still comforting her and she finally falls asleep in his arms and he gently lays her on the bed

She doesn't think she could feel pain but she's wrong cause her fear still exists and she doesn't want her nightmare to become an reality.

They would both fight hard to make sure she would never become that person in the future

* * *

**A/N:** I have been feel like making these Paire fics lately, If you want to be a memeber on the Believe In Paire Site contact me.


End file.
